The Allies:TT and HH
by 130cm Manta
Summary: This is my first Shaman King fanfic. Please give me good reviews!


Disclaimer: Shaman King does NOT belong to me. If not, Ryu would have been shaved bald and Tamao would be in Hell. If that hasn't happened, I don't own it.

It's my first SK fanfic so you can expect better quality in the future. I'm open to criticism.

I know it's kinda short...i'm running out of ideas of what to write...

Rain. It poured down the windows of the Asakura home, splashing down the rooftop. Outside, a spiky haired boy was running circles in the rain while his fiancee Anna Kyouyama was comfortably watching TV inside.

Yoh staggered through the door, sopping wet and hoping for a break. Anna saw him and must have read his thoughts. " No resting. Go back out and do 500 push-ups, and when you're done mop the hallway and take a bath. You smell horrible."

" Not my fault!" Yoh protested. " YOU made me run in the rain. YOU made me do sit-ups in the mud!"

" GET OUTSIDE, or do you want me to make you balance a log on your head while you run?" Anna suggested.

" NO! No, 500 is fine. Fine, fine, fine, perfect..." Yoh stammered as he backed out of the doorway and ran off. Anna could hear him all the way down the hallway before the door opened and he was drowned out by the pouring rain.

In the kitchen, Tamao was slowly mopping the kitchen floor, and she heard the whole episode going on in the living room. She started thinking of ways to annihilate Anna so she could have Yoh all to herself. ' Anna is too harsh on Yoh! I bet I could train him properly- Anna can't! Yoh probably hates her' thought Tamao gleefully.

In the living room, in front of the TV, Anna began to ponder how she could get rid of that annoying Tamao. She was so stuck up and too showy! 'Just look at that ridiculously pink hair and she's always trying to get attention with it-too bad no one notices-serves her right' Anna thought to herself with a small smile of satisfaction.

The TV drama ended, and Anna went up to her room. After lazing around a bit, she took out a notepad and began plotting. It was always better to have annihilation plans on paper. She took her pen and began to write.

Plan A:

- strangle Tamao with the 1080.

Plan B if she survives:

-Slice her head off with Harusame.

Plan C if she survived plan B and A:

-Get Zenki and Kouki to kill her.

Plan D if she survived, which should be impossible:

-Get Yoh, Ren, Ryu, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Faust, Silva, Karim and Tao Jun to attack her all at once. She'll think Yoh betrayed her and will hopefully commit suicide if she survives.

Plan E:

-Get Yoh to stab her in the back. She'll think Yoh betrayed her and will hopefully commit suicide if she survives.

Plan F:

- LAST STRAW. Send her spirit to HELL.

Meanwhile, in her room, Tamao had finished mopping the kitchen. She then started debating with herself whether or not to do Yoh's chores of cleaning the hallway and bedrooms, and decided against it. Anna might hear, as Tamao didn't know when she was ever busy enough to not notice someone doing the chores. So she began plotting some anna-hilation...

Anna-hilation. What a joke. What a very lame joke, Tamao thought to herself. Better get to work...

She began to write in her messy, all-over-the-place writing:

Plan A:

-Attack Anna with Ponchi and Conchi.

Plan B:

-Physically strangle her

Plan C:

-Brainwash Yoh into killing her.

Plan D:

-Get my secret friend to help me kill Tamao in a physical fight

Plan E:

-PANIC. AND COMMIT SUICIDE.

Downstairs

Anna was done plotting and was watching TV again when she was rudely interrupted by something coming throught the door and looked somewhat like a mud monster. In all reality, it was actually Yoh.

" I'm DONE" groaned Yoh as he staggered in through the door, sopping and dripping. His hairgel had been washed away and his once-spiky hair was all down. He looked a bit like Anna with brown hair, minus the bandana and plus a whole lot of mud. " Can I pl-"

His speech was quickly cut off by Anna, who shoved a bucket and mop into his hands, extinguishing all hope of his getting a break then. "Shower, then mop and sweep the hallway and bedrooms, _then_ you can rest. Oh, and clean up your _slime trail, NO _dawdling" she said, with a slight trace of a sarcastic smile. Then she went back to her TV show.

" Not another chore!" moaned Yoh as he trudged upstairs, leaving the mud to flow down the stairs and ito the hallway. Anna quickly closed the living-room door. Yoh -and his mud- stank like hell.

Tamao was just emerging from her room when a sort of so-called mud monster came charging right past, splattering her with the mud as well. "Sorry" Yoh's voice called from underneath the browness before he ran straight into the bathroom. " Can you wait?"

Tamao went back to her room and began slowly wiping the mud off with tissues, suspecting that Yoh might have splattered her on purpose. Never mind, her secret friend would take care of that. Her secret friend had the answer to everything.

On Yoh's part, the mud bath and Tamao-splattering was a harmless incident. If Anna had known, she would have made both of them scrub the bathrooms for a week.

Who is Tamao's secret friend? She's not a part of Shaman King, just a character I added on. Her identity is revealed in the next chapter.

Pls R&R!

Next chapter will be up soon

Feel free to criticise...the more you post the quicker I'll post my next chapters.


End file.
